


To Hold Close For Comfort

by Spearmintcondition



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Other, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spearmintcondition/pseuds/Spearmintcondition
Summary: “Why? We used to cuddle all the time”“When we werekids”
Relationships: Alistair & Carver Hawke, Alistair & Cullen Rutherford, Carver Hawke & Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	To Hold Close For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need a hug. And sometimes you just need a cuddle. 
> 
> I'm in need of some cuddles. So I wrote myself some.  
> This is complete self-indulgence. All of it, the theme, the characters and the writing format.

“I, ah, don’t know about this, Alistair“  


“Why? We used to cuddle all the time”  


“When we were _kids_ ”  


“When we were afraid, or upset, or nervous, or worse ... or ... or, well okay, sometimes just in a mood, I guess, but, point is: Youth, in that case, was just coincidence. Tell me, you’re not comfortable right now”  


“... That’s beside the point ...”  


“Is it? Look, _we_ do this all the time. You have no idea, what it can be like — what it _is_ like— in the deep roads. The presence of another Warden, a living, breathing body next to you like this, when it’s so dark you can’t be sure you haven’t gone suddenly blind... It is vital to not go insane. And I mean completely loopy and bat shit. And, I have to say, your bed is a lot more comfortable than the stone ﬂoor. You smell a lot better, too. ... I can feel it when you roll your eyes, you know... ”  


“Maybe. Okay then, if you must. But, ah, what about _him_?”  


“Who? Carver? Easy. As soon as I saw how keyed up you were, how tense and exhausted you looked, I knew this was a two person job. Plus — despite having met you before — he actually likes you. Crazy, I know”  


“Very funny, haha. ... and stop grinning, _I_ can feel that as well”  


“I know. Moreover, he’s the biggest cuddle nug I know. Just look at him, all nestled up and snuggled in.”  


“Did he have to fall asleep, uh, with his head on my belly, though?”  


“That’s how you make a cuddle sandwich. One on the right side, one on the left. Or, if you prefer military terms, which you usually do: _lay siege from both sides_. I’m just lucky I drew the top, to wrap my arms around”  


“... You’re grinning again”  


“And you’re rolling your eyes again, so we're even. But also, if you didn’t want him to fall asleep on you, why are you petting him? If someone would card their fingers through my hair like that, I’d fall asleep, too.”  


“I ... It’s soft”  


“True, true ...”  


“You’re not going to relent on this, are you?”  


“Nope.”  


“Hmpf”  


“Cullen, I’m serious about this. You tell me — us — to leave, and we’re leaving. No questions, no consequences. As promised. _However_ , I also promise that we’ll be here as long as you need this, as long as you want. No questions, no consequences”  


“I... ... ...”  


“Think about it?”  


“... I guess”  


“Good. While you do that, Relax. You’re safe. Sleep. We have you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I got it into my head to write this as just a dialogue. I hope it created a nice picture in your head. Mine sure was cosy. Nothing compares to real cuddles, though. Still, I feel a lot better now.


End file.
